The beginning of our story
by Evysmin
Summary: Aquela noite foi apenas o começo, o começo da história da vida dos dois, juntos.


**Título:**The beginning of our story

**Autor**: Evysmin

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Pairing:**Jared Padalecki/Chad Michael Murray

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Sinopse:** Aquela noite foi apenas o começo, o começo da história da vida dos dois, juntos.

**Observação 1: **A história acontece num universo alternativo, apesar de ter alguns pontos parecidos com a vida real dos dois atores citados. Ambos são atores, Jared trabalha num seriado, Clif é seu guarda-costas e motorista e os trabalhos que eles, Jared e Chad, fizeram juntos são os mesmo, mas preferi não citar os nomes para evitar ainda mais comparação com RPS não AU. Mas os pontos em comum acabam por aí. Nessa realidade Jared não trabalha com o Jensen, tanto que ele não é mencionado. E o moreno não é casado com a Genevieve por tanto não é pai. A mesma coisa acontece com Chad. Ambos são homens solteiros, livres e desimpedidos.

**Observação 2:** Como podem ver pelo aviso acima, a fanfic é inteiramente Jared/Chad. Não leiam se não gostam do casal, não irão encontrar outra coisa a não ser esse pairing.

**Observação 3: **E a ultima eu prometo. Essa é a minha primeira fic fora da minha zona de conforto (Padackles e Wincest) E fiz isso especialmente por e para a Sil, uma querida amiga com quem adoro surtar. Espero que goste da fanfic Sil.

* * *

**The beginning of our story - Capitulo Único**

As gravações daquele dia acabaram mais cedo do que de costume e ele agradecia por isso. Tinha um programa marcado para aquela noite e tudo o que não queria era se atrasar. Com passos largos seguiu rumo a seu trailer onde rapidamente trocou o figurino do personagem por suas próprias roupas.

Jared estava ansioso e isso era visível para qualquer um. Apressou Clif para que ele fosse mais rápido para sua casa e chegando lá o moreno praticamente correu para seu quarto tirando as roupas apressadamente para tomar um banho.

O motivo de tanta pressa e ansiedade? Jared iria se encontrar com um amigo de longa data, amigo este que ele não via há muito tempo. Jared iria se encontrar com Chad Murray.

Gostava muito de Murray, ele sempre fora um bom amigo e esteve com ele em vários momentos de sua vida. Viveram tanta coisa juntos que até poderiam dizer que tinha uma história juntos. Jared sorriu ao lembrar-se das coisas que fizera junto a Chad quando eram mais novos.

Saiu do banho, vestiu roupas mais despojadas mais que, porém não o deixavam mal vestido. Penteou os cabelos e usou o melhor perfume que tinha. Bom, ele tinha que estar apresentável na frente de um amigo querido como Chad não é? Ao menos era isso que ele dizia para si mesmo a todo tempo.

Não tinha carro, era costume ser levado aos lugares por Clif, seu segurança e motorista, mas dessa vez optou por pegar um táxi. Não queria outra pessoa como ele, ou no caso esperando por ele, enquanto estivesse com Chad afinal, eles tinham muito o que conversar, pôr muitos assuntos em dia.

Dentro de mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos Padalecki chegara ao restaurante, um dos melhores da cidade e, coincidentemente, ficava perto do hotel onde Murray estava hospedado. Adentrou o local e não fora preciso muito para encontrar a cabeleira loira com fios espetados. Andou em direção a mesa onde Chad e estava com um sorriso no rosto, sorriso esse que fora copiado pelo loiro ao lhe ver.

O loiro se levantou e abriu os braços para o amigo que o abraçou na mesma hora.

- Padaboy!

- Chad, cara... - Jared disse feliz, abraçando o amigo apertado entre seus braços. - Quanto tempo cara.

- Eu sei, senti muitas saudades suas Jay.

- Eu também, Chad... Eu também.

Falavam-se sem darem conta de quem ainda permaneciam abraçados. Talvez por sentirem tanta falta daquele contato, nem notaram o tempo excessivo que permaneceram daquele jeito. Jared gostava de como Chad era pequeno comparado a si, não que outras pessoas não fossem, mas com Chad era diferente.

Chad era um cara forte, porém pequeno comparado a Padalecki e o moreno gostava muito disso. Gostava como seus braços envolviam o loiro com facilidade, como a cabeça loira apoiava-se em seu peito e acima de tudo isso, gostava de ser abraçado de volta por Murray.

Por mais que quisessem continuar abraçados, não sabiam se o outro também iria querer e ainda tinha o fato de estarem em um local público, por isso afastaram-se. Mesmo a contra gosto.

- Cara, você continua enorme. Parece que não vai parar de crescer nunca. - Murray disse sorrindo para o outro enquanto se sentavam em suas respectivas cadeiras. Uma posta de frente para a outra.

- Piadas com a minha altura não ficam velhas nunca não é?

- Nunca, Padaboy.

- Talvez não seja eu quem esteja crescendo e sim você que está diminuindo, baixinho.

- Há, há! Muito engraçado, Jay... - Chad disse cruzando os braços e fingindo-se de bravo, mas logo após gargalhou acompanhado do amigo.

Sentiam falta daquilo, da companhia um do outro. Não se deram conta do quanto sentiam falta de conversar, do som da risada, dos toques que aconteciam por vezes sem eles mesmo notarem. Era como se seus corpos fossem de polaridades diferentes e viviam se atraindo.

O garçom chegou e anotou seus pedidos, a comida chegou, o jantar transcorreu e a conversa nunca morria. Pediram mais vinho e ficaram ainda mais empolgados. Do lado de fora uma forte chuva começou a cair, mas eles não se deram conta disso. Estava imersos em seus mundos e na presença um do outro.

As horas passaram e eles não viram. Somente quando Jared olhou para os lados, vendo que o restaurante estava praticamente vazio foi que ele se deu conta do tempo em que estavam ali. Achou que estava na hora de ir, mesmo querendo passar mais tempo com o amigo.

Pediu a conta e fez questão de pagá-la, mesmo sobre os protestos de Chad que queria dividi-la.

- Eu o convidei, não foi? Então eu pago.

- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez irei pagar.

- Basta me convidar da próxima vez.

- Com certeza irei Padaboy...

Ao saírem do restaurante e chegarem à calçada, viram quão forte a chuva estava, e parecia que não iria acabar tão cedo. O hotel onde Chad estava hospedado era relativamente perto do restaurante, exatamente a duas quadras de distância. Ele poderia ir embora a pé, mas devida as circunstâncias ele teria que esperar por um táxi para levá-lo. Assim como Jared também teria já que não havia ido de carro.

E então esperaram, mas os poucos que passavam não estavam disponíveis e a espera deles durou mais de meia hora.

Chad já estava cansado de esperar ali na calçada, que não estava sendo um bom refúgio por que cada vez mais o vento trazia a chuva em suas direções e eles não tinham mais para onde ir. Também tinha o fato de que ele nunca gostou ficar parado num lugar esperando chuva passar. Ainda mais quando estava próximo do seu hotel...

- Tudo bem Jay, isso não vai dar certo.

- O que?

- Estamos aqui há mais de meia hora. Não passou nenhum táxi disponível, isso sem contar os dois ou três que passaram e pelo visto a chuva não irá parar tão cedo.

- E o que você sugere? Que a gente saia correndo na rua sob essa chuva atrás de um táxi?

- Isso mesmo.

- O que? – Jared perguntou espantando por um momento e depois deu um sorriso para o amigo. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Na verdade eu estou! Bom, não sobre correr atrás de um táxi, pois isso seria loucura. Mas poderíamos correr até o meu hotel, ele fica a duas quadras daqui.

- Chad, mesmo que seja perto a chuva está muito forte. Iremos ficar encharcados e como irei embora assim?

- Eu empresto uma roupa minha pra você e lá com certeza eles devem ter o número de algum táxi para chamar pra você e... Cara, eu não aguento mais ficar aqui parado e esperando.

- Você sempre impaciente.

- Não diga como se você também não fosse. – Chad retrucou.

- Não tanto como você. – Jared rebateu apenas para irritar o loiro. Gostava de ver a expressão irritada que ele fazia.

- Tanto faz Padaboy. – Murray rolou os olhos. – Mas o que me diz?

Jared olhou para o amigo e logo após levantou a vista para o céu, escuro, ora ou outra iluminado pelos relâmpagos nas nuvens. Voltou o olhar para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que já passava da meia-noite. E então se decidiu.

**oOo**

Por fim acabaram fazendo como Chad sugerira. Correram as duas quadras até o hotel do loiro. Em primeiro momento Jared não achou uma boa ideia, mas depois, já sentindo as gotas de chuva sobre seu corpo, ele mudou de opinião.

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não saía na chuva desse jeito que ele nem sabia mais como era e na verdade gostou muito. O fato de ter Chad correndo a sua frente e vez ou outra virando o rosto e sorrindo para si somente fez com que Padalecki gostasse ainda mais daquela corrida na chuva.

Gargalharam ao ver as caras que as pessoas fizeram para eles, totalmente ensopados, quando entraram no hotel. De uma forma inusitada a noite havia ficado ainda mais divertida.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não saio na chuva. Acho que desde minha adolescência.

- Você viu a cara que aquela senhora fez para gente ao entrarmos no elevador? Ela deveria estar pensando que um raio poderia ter caído em nossas cabeças enquanto estávamos na chuva, Jay.

- É, acho que deveríamos ter vindo pela escada.

- Você acha? Eu não subiria oito andares nem a pau. Prefiro encarar o olhar mortal daquela senhora. – Chad sorriu maroto para o amigo. – Fique a vontade. Irei pegar umas toalhas e algo que sirva em você... – O loiro disse antes de entrar em outra porta do quarto onde estava hospedado.

Jared olhou para os lados, analisado o lugar. Sentiu as roupas pesarem em seu corpo e resolveu tirá-las. Tirou a jaqueta que estava usando seguido da camisa, ficando com o torso nu. Abaixou-se e tirou também os sapatos. Quando levantou viu Chad voltando vestindo um roupão segurando uma toalha na mão.

- Anda malhando, Padaboy? – Chad perguntou olhando o torso do moreno.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de malhar. Só está usando uma desculpa para elogiar meu corpo.

- Que seja! Toma... – Murray jogou a toalha no moreno que a segurou antes que acertasse seu rosto. – Pegue suas roupas molhadas e leve-as para o banheiro. Enxugue-se, tem um roupão lá que irá servir em você, eu acho. Irei ver o que darei para você vestir.

Jared fez o que o outro disse; juntou as roupas que havia tirado e seguiu em direção ao banheiro que o loiro lhe indicara. Tirou o restante de suas roupas, enxugou-se com a toalha que lhe fora dada, demorando-se um pouco mais para enxugar os cabelos, e pegou um roupão que estava sobre o balcão.

Voltou para o quarto e encontrou Chad sentado em uma das duas poltronas que tinha ali, em sua mão um copo com alguma bebida, o olhar vago para o temporal que estava caindo do lado de fora. Andou até ele e parou ao seu lado.

- Whisky... – O loiro informou a bebida que estava tomando levantando o copo. – Preparei para você também. – Indicou o outro copo que estava sobre a mesa entre as duas poltronas. – Acho que isso irá nos esquentar um pouco depois de toda a chuva que pegamos.

Jared pegou o copo com a bebida e sentou-se na poltrona vazia ao lado. Tomou um pouco e sentiu o líquido amargo descer e esquentar seu corpo. Alguns minutos em silêncio correram até que Chad voltou a falar.

- Estava aqui pensando em nós, como nos conhecemos. Você lembra?

- Claro que sim, foi no seriado não é?

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Éramos jovens demais. Foi uma época de grande aprendizado. – Jared disse com um sorriso no rosto enquanto lembrava-se do tempo mencionado.

- Concordo, éramos jovens demais, talvez até imaturos...

- Com certeza éramos sim, por que a produção ficava doida com as nossas brincadeiras. – Jared interrompeu o loiro.

- É verdade... – Murray sorriu. – Mas como você disse, foi uma grande aprendizagem. E você esqueceu-se de outra coisa.

- O que?

- Que também foi uma época de descobertas, de experiências...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Chad?

- Não finja que não sabe o que estou falando, Jay... – Chad deu um sorriso de canto para o outro. – O que aprendemos um com o outro naquela época a gente repetiu no filme que fizemos anos mais tarde...

Murray se levantou e andou em direção ao moreno que engoliu em seco diante do olhar que o outro lhe direcionava. Lembrava-se daquele olhar no rosto de Chad sobre si, mas fazia tanto tempo que não via...

- Eu acho que você bebeu demais por essa noite, Chad. Lá no restaurante e agora aqui. Isso deve estar influenciando os seus atos.

- Não estou bêbado, Padaboy... Sei o que estou dizendo, sei o que estou fazendo e sei o que quero. – Murray disse direto e num fôlego só. – E eu sei que você sente o mesmo, sei que você quer o mesmo que eu. Vi o modo como me olhou a noite toda. Não sou bobo, Jay e tenho certeza que você também não é.

Chad sentou sobre o colo do moreno, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Negue Jared... Negue que você não quer. – Desafiou o moreno.

Jared levou o copo com whisky aos lábios e bebeu o restante de uma vez só, sem desviar o olhar de Chad.

- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer? – Jared perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Preciso ser mais claro? – Devolveu o sorriso com uma pergunta.

Jared não respondeu, era uma pergunta retórica. Avançou sobre o loiro e lhe tomou os lábios. Sim, Chad estava certo, ele passou a noite toda o olhando, desejando-o e agora finalmente estava tendo o que desejara a noite toda.

O beijo tinha gosto da bebida antes tomada por ambos. Sentiam seus corpos esquentarem a cada toque do outro em seu corpo, suas línguas travavam uma batalha por controle. Jared levou suas mãos as coxas do loiro, sentindo os pelos dele se eriçarem sob seus dedos, apertando-as e o sentindo apertar os dedos em seus cabelos. Puxando-os e mudando o ângulo do beijo.

Chad sentiu o membro do moreno ganhar vida sob si, quase ao mesmo tempo que o seu. Passou a se mexer sobre Jared, empurrando seus quadris e esfregando suas ereções.

O tecido dos roupões que usavam impediam de terem mais contato. Chad quebrou o beijo e desfez de forma afobada o laço do roupão de Jared, abrindo-o e expondo o corpo do outro, a excitação dele. Jared fez o mesmo e então Chad voltou a se movimentar sobre o moreno, esfregando novamente seus membros.

Murray levou o rosto ao pescoço do mais alto, arranhando os dentes na pele morena, lhe mordendo o lóbulo da orelha enquanto sentia as mãos grandes e fortes de Jared agarrarem seu traseiro, apertando a carne, ficando o dedo de modo que o loiro tinha certeza que deixariam marcas.

Jared afastou as nádegas de Chad e passou a brincar com o dedo na entrada do loiro, cutucando sem, no entanto penetrá-lo, conseguindo assim gemidos do outro que parou de se mexer e segurou a sua ereção, bombeando-a. Ao ter seu membro manipulado por Chad o moreno não pode evitar o ímpeto que tomou seu corpo e adentrou um dedo no corpo do outro, que retesou com a súbita invasão.

- Puta que pariu! – Exclamou Murray.

- Foi mal, mas também não é como se nunca tivesse sentido isso antes. – O moreno disse já movendo o dedo dentro do outro.

- Cala a boca e coloca outro!

- Tão apertado... – Jared disse quando pôs outro dedo.

- Já faz algum tempo que tenho algo dentro de mim... – Chad disse com um sorriso depravado em seu rosto.

- Ah, Chad... Tão apertado... E se você continuar me masturbando assim irei gozar e eu quero gozar fodendo você...

- E o que está esperando? Um convite?

- Sempre apressado e irritado... – Jared sorriu... – Lubrificante e preservativo cairiam bem.

Chad se levantou, andou até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o que o moreno pediu. Parou a sua frente e Jared abriu as pernas e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. O loiro entendeu o que ele queria, rasgou a embalagem do preservativo e colocou no membro de Padalecki, abriu o frasco de lubrificante e espalhou sobre a ereção do moreno e em sua entrada para logo após voltar a subir no colo do outro.

Jared segurou sua ereção e encaixou a glande na entrada do loiro que foi descendo, lentamente, dando inicio a penetração. Chad mordeu os lábios ao sentir o incomodo do início da penetração e ao sentir-se totalmente invadido parou alguns instantes, soltando o ar que nem havia notado que tinha prendido em seus pulmões.

- Cara, eu não lembrava do quanto você era grande...

- E eu do quanto você é gostoso... – Jared atacava os mamilos do loiro, mordendo-os, manipulava a ereção do outro, masturbando-o enquanto sentia a sua própria ereção ser esmagada pelas contrações do canal do loiro.

- E por que agora você não me lembra como fode gostoso? Quero lembrar como você faz isso, e muito bem... – Chad pediu com a voz rouca no ouvido do moreno que não pensou duas vezes. Segurou os quadris do moreno, erguendo-os um pouco e começou a estocá-lo.

Jared começou com estocadas lentas, porém fortes e profundas no loiro, arrancando-lhe gemidos e pedidos de mais que fora atendido com o aumentar do ritmo da penetração. Ia cada vez mais rápido no corpo do outro, voltou a segurar o traseiro do outro, abrindo-o e então o puxou de encontrou a si. Chad entendeu o recado e passou a cavalgar no membro do outro, segurando em seus ombros.

Padalecki segurou o membro do loiro e voltou a masturbá-lo. Erguia o quadril na mesma hora em que Chad abaixava-se tendo assim uma penetração ainda mais profunda, seus corpos se chocavam e o som deles se misturava com os gemidos dos dois. Jared intensificou ainda mais os movimentos, agora desregulados e Chad sabia que o outro estava próximo de gozar.

- Aguenta mais um pouco, Jay... Estou quase lá, eu...

- Porra! – Jared exclamou enquanto gozava e apertava o corpo do outro junto ao seu.

- Porra! – Exclamou o loiro em seguida, pois ainda não havia gozado. – Porra, Jay... – Voltou a reclamar.

Jared se jogou no encosto da poltrona, sorrindo de olhos fechados, a respiração pesada. Tirou o preservativo de seu membro, o amarrou e arremessou-o numa lixeira próxima a parede.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar na mão? Literalmente? – Chad perguntou indignado para o moreno.

- Não... Você disse que queria lembrar como é gostoso ser fodido por mim e eu também quero que você me lembre...

- Está querendo que eu...?

- O que está esperando? Um convite ou quer que eu desenhe? – Jared perguntou com falsa irritação.

Chad levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para o outro, mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se. Segurou a mão do moreno e o puxou, pondo-o de pé. Empurrou Jared até a cama, fazendo se sentar sobre a mesma, parando de frente para o maior.

- Chupa! – O loiro ordenou segurando o seu membro.

Jared não perdeu tempo, fez exatamente o que lhe fora dito. Segurou a ereção do outro e a pôs na boca, chupando a glande, lentamente, e logo após colando-o na boca aos poucos. Não demorou muito tempo para que estivesse empenhado em sugar o membro do loiro, subindo e descendo em movimentos rápidos. Chupando-o forte.

Chad jogou a cabeça pra trás e começou a gemer, mas sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito iria gozar logo e ele não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Afastou-se do moreno, o empurrou deitado na cama.

- Afaste-se! – Ele ordenou e assim Jared o fez, se ajeitando sobre os travesseiros da cama.

Chad subiu na cama e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno, que já as abria para si. Notou que Jared já tinha uma nova ereção se formando, olhou pra cima e deu um sorriso sacana para outro antes de se abaixar e levar o membro de Jared a boca.

Sentia-o endurecer enquanto o sugava. Chad ouvia os gemidos roucos de Jared e o sentia segurar em sua cabeça e levantar os quadris querendo foder a sua boca e, por um momento, deixou que ele fizesse isso, deixou que Jared tomasse o controle.

Mas não por muito tempo, logo segurou os quadris de Padalecki e tomou o controle de volta para si. Chupava-o enquanto sua mão descia pela base do membro, chegando às bolas, brincando com elas. Desceu ainda mais os dedos e os passou sobre a fenda das nádegas de Jared que institivamente abriu ainda mais as pernas. Chad não perdeu tempo lentamente foi colocando um dedo na entrada do moreno.

Sabia que não iria aguentar por muito tempo, buscava seu próprio alivio, por isso não queria demorar naquela tarefa. Logo um dedo se juntava ao primeiro, e Jared arfou com a invasão. Chad os movia dentro de Jared, tirando e colocando os dedos, abrindo-os para preparar o corpo do moreno para algo maior.

Parou de chupá-lo e retirou os dedos, ouvindo alguns resmungos em desagrado da parte dele. Pegou um preservativo e pôs em si mesmo, voltou para a cama com o lubrificante em mãos. Melou seu membro e entrada do moreno, encaixou a glande na mesma e deu início a penetração, de forma contínua e lenta.

Fora lenta até quando estava com a metade do membro dentro de Jared. Parou e o moreno o olhou, levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Não precisa ter tanto cuidado assim... – Jared começou a falar. – Eu não sou nenhuma garota e nem virgem, então me fode direi... Porra! – Exclamou quando sentiu o outro se empurrar totalmente para dentro de si.

- Não me diga o que fazer. Eu estou no comando, agora, lembra?

Chad não esperou resposta do outro, tirou lentamente o membro e voltou a penetrá-lo. Movimentos lentos que foram aumentando de acordo com suas necessidades.

Logo seus corpos se moviam rápido, Chad estava debruçado sobre Jared. Os corpos suados. Saiu de dentro do maior e o virou, Jared entendeu o que ele queria, ficou de quatro e sentiu Chad voltar a penetrá-lo. Rápido, forte, fundo. O loiro segurou a ereção de Jared e passou a masturbá-lo. Sentia seu orgasmo se aproximar e se empenhou em seus movimentos.

Quando finalmente gozou, de forma intensa, abaixou-se e mordeu o ombro de Jared, ainda enquanto estava gozando, sem parar de movimentar-se, sem parar de masturbar o outro e após alguns segundos sentia as contrações do canal do moreno sobre seu membro e o membro dele pulsar enquanto expelia seu gozo. Molhando suas mãos.

Jared caiu de bruços na cama, exausto. Chad caiu ao seu lado da mesma forma. O moreno virou o rosto e encarou o outro que permanecia olhando para o teto, o peito subindo e descendo rápido por conta da respiração desregulada. Os cabelos loiros e molhados de suor colados a testa. Ele era lindo e Jared sabia, gostava muito dele.

Padalecki ficou de lado, apoiou o cotovelo sobre o travesseiro e a cabeça na mão e fitou o loiro antes de falar:

- O que tanto pensa? Por acaso se arrependeu?

- Claro que não me arrependi... – Chad virou o rosto e encarou o moreno. – Era justamente o que queria. Eu te disse isso, era o que queria a noite toda, desde quando vi você entrar naquele restaurante.

- Então no que está pensando?

- Estou pensando que eu quero isso, de novo.

- Sério? Me dê uns vinte minutos mais ou menos e a gente faz de novo. – Jared sorriu.

- Não isso, não o sexo. Quer dizer, sim o sexo também, mas não só isso. – Chad levou a mão até os cabelos do moreno e os colocou atrás da orelha. – Estou dizendo que quero isso de novo, ficar com você. Essa noite eu notei isso, Jared. Eu gosto de você e quero ficar com você, isso se também quiser ficar comigo.

Era uma decisão difícil a se tomar, Jared sabia disso. Havia muitas coisas a se pensar e que implicariam se caso ele ficasse com o loiro. Não que não quisesse ficar com Chad, pelo contrário, ele queria muito. Também notou essa noite o quanto gostava dele, o quanto sentiu falta do loiro e o quanto o queria em sua vida.

Mas ele tinha que pensar em sua vida. Ele tinha uma carreira e uma imagem a zelar, ele lutou por ela e se envolver com Chad daquele jeito poderia ser o seu fim. Por outro lado Chad tinha as mesmas coisas a perder, carreira, imagem e mesmo assim estava disposto a ficar com ele.

- O que você me diz, Jay? – Perguntou ao outro quando notou que ele passou tempo demais pensando.

- Eu posso dormir aqui com você, hoje? – Jared pediu.

- Claro que pode.

- E também nos outros dias em que você continuar aqui na cidade?

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita? – Chad perguntou alegre.

- Isso quer dizer que é um começo. – Jared respondeu. – Temos que ir devagar.

- Claro, claro que sim... Bom, já é um começo... – Chad riu e beijou o moreno.

No fundo Jared sabia que não seria carreira ou outra coisa que iria impedi-lo, apenas sua insegurança, seu medo com aquele algo novo. Mas por Chad valia a pena tentar, valia a pena correr todos os riscos. Aquela noite foi apenas o começo, o começo da história da vida dos dois, juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
